<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love like you by kronotriga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233893">love like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga'>kronotriga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>she keeps me warm [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexuality Spectrum, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Character, Post-Time Skip, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll fill you in later. ‘Bye,” Atsumu mutters into her phone and flips it shut. And then her stomach growls loudly under Kiyoomi in the silence of the room. </p><p>She feels Atsumu hold her breath as she freezes out of sheer mortification but Kiyoomi wraps her arms around her tighter and gives into a full-blown belly laugh, turning her face to badly muffle the sound in Atsumu’s chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>she keeps me warm [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>highly recommended <a href="https://youtu.be/GDTD24KsdGc">listening</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why’re you calling this early, jerk?” Atsumu hisses into her phone, grinding her teeth at the interruption though Kiyoomi seems perfectly content curled up on her like a giant cat. Atsumu doesn’t even mind the weight, it’s grounding and she doesn’t want Kiyoomi to move away if she’s comfortable, a rarity Atsumu wants to treasure and indulge for as long as possible.</p><p>“Good morning to you, too,” her twin drawls over the line, making her focus again.</p><p>“This ain’t a good time, ‘Samu—”</p><p>“Oh, am I interruptin’ your quality time with Sakusa? This early in the morning?” Atsumu can practically see Osamu making the connection and closes her eyes as she waits for the inevitable. “Didja sleep over?”</p><p>“Well, no, but I dropped by just now and, uh…”</p><p>“Oh my god, were you in the middle of—”</p><p>“Do <em> not </em> finish that sentence,” Atsumu snarls over the line and the threat must be genuine enough to cause Osamu to reconsider.</p><p>“Fine. So, where is Sakusa, anyway? Didja have to leave the room?”</p><p>Atsumu tips her chin down to glance at the head of wild curls nestled snugly between her breasts. Kiyoomi is probably crashing after the sugar from the ice cream, and maybe the sudden loss of arousal too? Is that a thing? In either case Atsumu makes a note to whip up a proper breakfast as soon as she gets off the call. Surely Kiyoomi has rice and maybe even some protein in the fridge.</p><p>“She’s, uh, dozin’ on me,” she finally answers her sister, her heart still arrested by the domesticity of the sight. Their friendship is quickly expanding into something even more wonderful and Atsumu wouldn't stop this natural progression for the world. Kiyoomi nuzzles further into her chest with a deep sigh as Atsumu repeatedly strokes across her scalp, relishing in the ability to <em> touch</em>. And not just their desperate fumblings before Osamu’s call, which still felt amazing, but having Kiyoomi’s permission, request even, to touch her in all ways fills her heart with indescribable joy. Being so trusted, both on the court and now with Kiyoomi’s heart and body, is truly the best feeling in the world.</p><p>
  <em> I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kiyoomi relaxes fully against Atsumu’s chest, the strong heartbeat under her cheek and fingers in her hair almost lulling her back to sleep. She’s aware enough to realize Osamu is probably asking about them but other than faint irritation Atsumu’s voice is remarkably calm, her ribcage vibrating pleasantly against Kiyoomi with every spoken word. It’s so different, better than ever from her current vantage point, to be witness to the twins’ dramatic phone calls at all hours even if Osamu interrupted their… newfound intimacy. Although now that they’ve cooled off, relatively speaking since Atsumu is giving off heat like a furnace, they should talk more after the call wraps up.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll fill you in later. ‘Bye,” Atsumu mutters into her phone and flips it shut. And then her stomach growls loudly under Kiyoomi in the silence of the room. </p><p>She feels Atsumu hold her breath as she freezes out of sheer mortification but Kiyoomi wraps her arms around her tighter and gives into a full-blown belly laugh, turning her face to badly muffle the sound in Atsumu’s chest. She can’t remember the last time she laughed so hard and Atsumu lets her, still stroking over her head until the laughs peter out and she catches her breath.</p><p>"I could pop out real quick to pick up groceries or take out—"</p><p>"No!" Kiyoomi lifts her upper half higher to find Atsumu blinking up at her at the outburst. Ah, she’ll have to come clean.</p><p>"Well, if you wear a scarf—” There’s really no way to talk around it so she goes for bluntness. “'Tsumu, you have obvious hickies all along your neck," Kiyoomi admits, her own neck on fire from her embarrassment this time. </p><p>But Atsumu just smiles sunnily up at her, eyes crinkling in that way she loves. “No worries, we'll just stay in then. And you can leave more later,” she says with a wink, making Kiyoomi splutter. Well played, Miya.</p><p>Kiyoomi finally withdraws fully from her personal heater and helps Atsumu up off the couch, a little contrite at having effectively been crushing her into it for the past… however long they were making out. No wonder Atsumu is hungry, especially if she was up even earlier than herself to go pick up snacks. A guilty glance at the coffee table confirms Kiyoomi’s fear that her ice cream has indeed melted into a purple slush in its tub after Atsumu’s sweet gesture. </p><p>“Omi, don’t worry about it! Let’s just try to scrounge up a real meal now like the responsible professional athletes we are. D’you have rice?”</p><p>Atsumu makes herself at home in Kiyoomi’s kitchen with the existing knowledge of exactly where the rice container is, rinses enough for the two of them, and starts the rice cooker. Then she fishes out an unopened tray of pre-packaged mackerel and a jar of umeboshi from the fridge, setting everything on the kitchen island and pulling a couple bowls from the cupboard. </p><p>“Grillin’ will be quick but the rice is gonna take about—” she’s saying and trails off as Kiyoomi cages her against the island with her hands to either side of her, Atsumu’s eyes darting down to her lips. So Atsumu is still hungry in more ways than one, then.</p><p>Kiyoomi smiles fondly. “I’m sure we can find ways to spend that wait time.” When she leans down to kiss Atsumu an electric spark zaps across their lips, making her rear back in shock with a startled sound.</p><p>“The fleece—”</p><p>“The friction—”</p><p>They cut each other off and burst into laughter, Kiyoomi burying her face in Atsumu’s neck where her skin is soft and warm as she brings her arms around her in a proper hug that Atsumu returns, clutching gently at the back of her own sweater on Kiyoomi. Yes, she thinks, she could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize it may not have been clear despite my strong mental image of them but as featured in this series both atsumu and omi are butch! I’m a nonbinary butch lesbian who loves butches so my writing definitely reflects what I want to see more of, even in fanfiction</p><p>my old student apartment had a <a href="https://www.yamasa.org/im/reshane_a_kitchen03_b.jpg">fish grill</a> right under the burners, which is what atsumu plans on using, but I got used to pan frying mackerel instead bc the cleanup was easier! cooked mackerel and salmon are about the only seafood I can stand, especially after recently working at a grocery store for a couple months and handling raw seafood all day (even with nitrile gloves)</p><p>follow the writing process on my <a href="https://twitter.com/kronopriv">side twit</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>